Hermione is Melody, Melody is Hermione
by CherryPink21
Summary: What if Hermione had a secret that would soon be known to some - a lot - of people? This not your average 'Reading the Books' story. Please ignore the word 'Negima' in the story disclaimer.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima. I only own the plot. Period. End of Story**

* * *

Professor Umbridge was staring lovingly at her ornamental kitty plates. The kits were either purring in their sleep, or playing with a ball of yarn. But a sudden loud thud snapped both human and animal back to real life.

Umbridge looked down at her desk, where there was a stack of about seven or eight books. And a note was on the top book! It said;

_Dear Professor Umbridge,_

_My friends and I would like for you to read these books to the entire student body, staff, and to some important and unimportant people. Below is a list of people we would like for you to invite._

_In no particular order:_

_Tonks (Nymphadora Tonks)_

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

_Snuffles [Remus Lupin will be bringing him]_

_Cornelius Fudge (Minister for Magic)_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Oliver Wood (Former Gryffindor Quidditch captain)_

_Ludovic Bagman_

_The Malfoys (Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy)_

_The Weasley family (Percy included)_

_Alastor Moody (Mad-Eye) [THE REAL ONE!]_

_We would really appreciate it if you could start reading the books today._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria, Samantha, Amelia, and Haley._

_P.S. Do not be worried if people begin to pop out of nowhere._

Umbridge spread the books out on her desk. All of the books were black and plain, except for the markings that she could feel but can't see. How odd.

She stacked the books back in the order they were before and looked at the spines. In gold letters, the books' titles were written.

In a first-last order:

_Past: Before the Hogwarts Letter_

_Past: Friendship and Bravery_

_Past: Petrificus Totalus_

_Past: Manipulating Time_

_Past: Die and Revive_

_Present: Secret Organizations_

_Future: Unveiling of the True Prince_

_Future: Horcruxes_

Professor Umbridge reread the fourth and last titles. She knew not what Horcruxes are nor what they could do, but she certainly knew that manipulating time would definitely earn someone time in Azkaban.

The ugly toad cast a brief levitating spell on the books and ran out of her horrifyingly pink office. She ran through the empty corridors and ran down the forever moving & rickety staircases. By the time the plump professor got to the Entrance Hall, she was panting hard4r. But she shook herself steady and entered the Great Hall.

The chittering and chattering of students had ceased. Three quarters of the Great Hall were looking at the professor in hidden disgust. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's were not very much hidden.

Professor Umbridge walked down the aisle in-between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, the floating books following behind her becoming noticeable. When she reached the High Table, she exchanged a nod of the head with Dumbledore, turned around, cast a charm on her voice, and spoke.

"Hello students. I have some very exciting news for you all!" Professor Umbridge said in a shrill voice. The students groaned and started to complain. Umbridge, of course, ignored them. The plump woman added, "I have just received eight books that are all about a student here. They were sent from four girls named Victoria, Samantha, Amelia, and Haley." The professor had a huge smile on her face. Whereas Hermione's face was absolutely different.

A scowl had formed on her face. Her face, ears and neck were all redder than the famous Weasley family hair color. Hermione felt the piece of rope around her neck until she found a crystal teardrop pendant. She gripped the pendant in her most firm hold, transferring all her anger into the pendant. In a matter of seconds, the pendant turned ice cold. Hermione let go of the pendant and looked back up to see the rest of the Great Hall residents talking amongst themselves.

Harry was very confused. When Umbridge said that the books were given to her by four girls, he thought they were trying to make his life better. But when he saw a scowl on Hermione's face, his minded mixed. Harry saw her clutch something around her neck, her knuckles going very white. A minute later, she let's go of her hold and act like nothing happened. He thought of asking her about it, but he kept to himself. At that time, Dumbledore stood and magnified his voice.

"It seems that Professor Umbridge had also gotten a note that asked of her to invite some, as the girls quoted, "important and unimportant people". They are Nymphadora Tonks," Members of the Order smiled. "Remus Lupin," Clapping and cheering filled the Great Hall. "Snuffles," Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled hugely. "Cornelius Fudge," The Great Hall went silent as Umbridge smiled. "Kingsley Shacklebot, Oliver Wood," The Gryffindors clapped and cheered. "Ludovic Bagman, The Malfoys," Draco looked up in schock and so did the rest of the Great Hall. "The Weasley family, Percy included." The present Weasley's were swearing under their breath. "and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody," The Great Hall occupants either grimaced or smiled.

"I will send all of them a message asking for their presence." said Dumbledore. He cast the Patronus Charm and was met with a phoenix, to which many students stared wide-eye at. Dumbledore whispered the message and the phoenix flew right through the enchanted ceiling. Minutes later, multiple _POP!_'s were heard. There was a small crowd of people gathered closely at to the High table. In the small crowd were the Malfoys, the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Snuffles, Fudge, Kingsley, Oliver, Mad-Eye, Bagman, and Percy.

The first person to move was Hermione. She got up and walked straight to Percy. Ron was about to run over to Hermione and practically carry her back to the Gryffindor table, but Harry held him back, being rather curious of what Hermione would do.

When Hermione reached Percy, she rested her hands on his shoulders, stood on her toes, and whispered into his ear, "This is your chance to make up with your family. I don't care the stupid pride you have, it's keeping you from being able make up with them. Please, Percy, do this for you and your family." Hermione let go of Percy's shoulders and laid herself flat on her feet. She looked up at the grown man in front of her and saw him him nod. Hermione frowned slightly, worried that Percy might get hurt during the process of making up with his family.

Hermione knew that the rest of the Great Hall occupants were watching her Percy's little exchange, so without turning around, Hermione spoke in a loud voice. "Why are you all just still staring at the two of us? Don't you people have anything better to do? For instance, greeting the guests?" With a single deadly look, everyone scramble out of there seats started talking, hugging, joking, and even doing a bit of kissing. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys walked calmly towards Hermione. Percy had still not moved from his spot.

Harry and Ron gave a slight nod, while the other Weasleys gave Percy disgusted looks. Said dude did do a thing except say, "I best be getting to standing 'side Fudge. Bye M.J." Percy left. Hermione watched him go. She turned back to the staring Harry and Weasleys.

"May I help you all? You seem a bit lost." Said Hermione. Harry snapped his attention to Hermione and asked,

"Why did Percy call you M.J.?" Ron shook his head impatiently and said, with quite a bit of anger,

"Never mind that, Harry! Hermione, what is going on with you and that traitor?!" Hermione turned around and looked at Percy, smiled sadly, and set her gaze on Dumbledore, who was trying to get everyones attention. With a loud bang to an invisible gong, he got it.

"Why don't we get started with the reading now. Whoever wishes to read the first chapter of the first book-"

"I will!" Said Um-bitch in a shrill voice. With a snap of her fingers, the plain black book was on her lap. Picking the book up, she read the title.

"_**Before the Hogwarts Letter**_" Said Um-bitch. She opened up the book and read the first chapter title.**  
**

"**History**"

* * *

**I don't exactly know where her (Umbridge) office is.**

**Well, hope you like it! SHUGGAH FOR EVERY PERSON WHO REVIEWS! ('shuggah' not guaranteed). LUV YA!**

**~CherryPink21**

**PS I absolutely LOVE the color pink! :)**


	2. History

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

* * *

"**History**" Read Madam Toad **(A/N The name 'Madam Toad' comes from Angel Girl5)**

**At seven-months-old, she had found herself in the home of an odd family.**

"Looks like this isn't about Harry." Ginny said with a grin. Harry was still confused.

**All the little girl could remember was waking up, crying in an alleyway.**

Gasps came from the girls and women.

**She cried and cried. But still, no one came. Soon she had come to a stop, just as the rain started to pour. A windowsill hung plenty of feet above her, but even that couldn't stop the drops of rain falling onto her face and blanket.**

"The poor dear." Narcissa and Molly, Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley, cooed.

**The little girl's cries had come back to her, making her hiccup and choke. The light had vanished. Her eyes flashed towards the sky and saw nothing but rain and a gray canvas. She started to fall asleep when the vibrations of heavy footsteps came. She looked up through her lashes and saw a man. He wore a large beige coat and a hat.****  
**

Sighs escaped peoples' lips. The accuracy this little girl could make them all have brought on waves of laughter. Hermione sighed and looked down.

**The man fell to his knees and examined the girl for any injuries.**

"How sweet of him." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Though his face showed concern, his eyes showed vengeance.**

"But why would-" Started Ron. The entire rest of the Great Hall, by the way the ghosts had showed up unnoticed long ago, hushed the ginger boy. They were very wrapped up in the story of this little girl.

**She noticed that his hands were stiff, but were trembling.**

**The man stood on his feet, grabbed the basket the little girl rested in, and held it firmly in his hands. She heard him mutter an incantation to a spell or charm that had made them invisible.**

"He's a wizard?" Lucius Malfoy said in alarm. Whispers swept through the Great Hall like a strong wind. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the table and all went silent.

**The little girl felt movement. Her eyes opened and saw cars whizzing past them, the regular city lights of this large town, and of course, rain.**

"What is a car?" Lucius asked Hermione, oblivious to the looks he was given. Hermione glanced at the blonde, pureblood wizard. He and Draco were two people she can definitely remember easily from her childhood and recent visits. Looking back at the book, Hermione spoke words.

"A car is a transportation device that muggles can use to get to different places. It only works on land and if it has enough gasoline. Gasoline is what is used to power up a car."

**Suddenly, the man stopped in front of a red automobile,**

"An automobile is another word for car."

**opened the car door, and set her inside. He closed the door, went around the other way, opened the door, and sat down on the seat. Then he closed the door and started up the engine.**

**She felt the car move. She looked up through the window and saw the rain dripping down. For some reason, the little girl felt as if something bad had just happened. A single, fat tear slid down her cheek. She looked back at the man and gathered information about him.**

"How could she do that?" Neville asked.

"She might have what's called Histirip. Histirip is an ability given to a very specific type of human being. It allows he or she to get every piece of information from someone just by looking at them or seeing the person's name." said Dumbledore.

"Well what type of human can get Histirip?" added Dean Thomas. Dumbledore looked at Hermione. Once again, she rolled her eyes.

"If a human being is born innocent and stays that way, then that person is given the ability. And before you people get started on about that bullshit about the innocence part, first to third years please cover your ears, it doesn't mean that you have to be a virgin to gain Histirip. It's much more than that."

Everyone looked absolutely startled at Hermione. The professors and adults didn't scold her for the use of bad language, but they definitely were surprised at her small bit of temper. The students didn't know whether to be in awe of the witch, or to be frightened by her.

**The man's name was Henry Osbii. He was at the age of thirty-three and had a family. His wife's name was Jules, his daughters' names were Kim, Jane, and Annie, and his sons' names were Kyle, Jake, and Greg.**

**After half an hour of driving in the pouring rain, she had noticed that they had reached a large beige house with black steel fences guarding the land the house owns. She felt a strange pull behind her naval and was soon in the arms of Henry, who happened to be at the front door of his house.**

"Why would he use Apparition?" asked a very confused and cautious Harry.

**The door opened and she saw what seemed to be a skinny eleven-year-old girl. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they had lit up at the sight of Henry.**

**"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed in uncertain happiness. She opened the door wider and her father went in.**

**"Hello Annie." Henry said shortly. She saw the girl's eyes flash to the floor, but she quickly looked back up with a cold, hard mask.**

"What was that all about?" whispered a second year to her friend. In return, her friend shrugged. A voice in Hermione's head choked back a sob.

**Annie quietly followed her father into what seemed to be a large sitting room. ****The walls were a slightly dark shade of violet with ****black, ****intricate designs. Along one wall, a huge bookshelf made of cherry wood stood. Inside were many books that looked to be organized alphabetically. Next to it was a long window; it showed the never-ending rain outside. The opposite wall had an oak wood desk and chair. Hanging a foot and a half above on the left, was a built-in lamp. It resembled a cornucopia but with jagged ends. On the upper-right side of the desk was a quill and an ink bottle. Below that were three thin books, stacked. Right in the center to left were pieces of parchment. On the back wall was a door to another room, and placed directly on the center of the front wall, a fireplace.**

**The carpet was a pepper black, and went well with the violet walls. But laying on the center of the black carpet floor was a plush, crème rug. Just like the carpet, the rug went perfectly with the walls. On top of the rug stood a glass coffee table. There was a large square piece of cloth the lay in the shape of a diamond in the center of the table. It was a light taupe color with dark brown designs. Laid on top was a small, thick candle. Below on the tabletop were seven small mugs, each a different color. Six mugs were filled with hot chocolate, and one was filled with coffee. On the right side were books and parchment, opposite that were ink bottles, and a quill that lay atop a tissue. Below the glass surface were books. Lots of them.**

"Hauntingly beautiful." said one of the seventh year girls. Everyone else nodded their agreement, except for Hermione. Well, the voice inside of Hermione, actually. The pendant hanging around Hermione's neck became very hot and started to tremble. Hermione winced, capturing the pendant in her hand and holding it firmly. Soon the pendant got cooler and cooler, until it was at its average. Hermione let go of it and looked back up. Again.

Hermione's movements did not go unnoticed by three blondes, one jet black, and one ginger.

**A few feet away from the coffee table, was a large, black leather couch. It had white and purple pillows.**

**Henry sat on the couch next to his wife and looked around the room. His kids and wife were looking at him. He looked at them. Silence. The baby girl used this time to get to know these people more.**

**Jules, Henry's wife, had dark brown hair. Her eyes were a dark brown, but it was more known as black. Jules is a smart and clever woman. She met Henry when they were in their very first year at Hogwarts, when Henry was unsure of himself.**

"Henry and Jules went here," Draco paused. Gulp. "To Hogwarts?" Gasps. Dumbledore nodded sadly. Henry had been almost as bad as Tom, but Jules helped lessen his madness, even if it were just a little.

**Annie, who was standing behind her father, is a very kind and smart girl. Never got an F in her grades, not even a regular A. Whenever someone got hurt or upset, Annie ended up by their side no matter what, even if she didn't know them or hated them with all her heart.**

"That's sweet." said Narcissa.

**Jane, the girl sitting next to Jules, was twelve-years-old. She had short black hair and green eyes. Jane was very nosy and always got what she wanted, just like her twin sister, Kim. Kim had long black hair and green eyes too. She also always got whatever she wanted, but wasn't nosy. These two sisters did everything everywhere together.**

"How sweet." said one of the older girls. The little voice inside of Hermione growled. Hermione got an annoyed look on her face, but soon turned to anger.

**Kyle, who was sitting in the chair at the desk, was eleven-years-old, like Annie. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a playful personality. He'd tickle Annie whenever he had an opportunity. He was also very smart, kind, and helpful. Speaking of Annie, she walked towards Kyle and sat on his lap.**

**Kyle and Annie have a special relationship. They were best friends when they were young and still are. When they were five, both of their parents died in an airplane crash, so the two of them were brought to the orphanage. Two weeks later, a man, a woman, and four children walked into the orphanage. They came to the place where Kyle and Annie were reading picture books. After a quick discussion with the directors, the man and woman approached Kyle and Annie and told Annie that they were adopting her.**

"I think something bad is going to happen." said Ginny nervously. Draco, from across the room, rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the Weaslette is actually smarter than her brother. Then again, isn't everyone?" The Slytherins at the table laughed. Narcissa and Lucius glared at the laughing Slytherins, but they saved their deadliest one for Draco.

**Immediately, Annie started tearing up and got closer to Kyle. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and glared at the man and woman. The man and woman smiled warmly, while the man said that they were actually adopting them both. After an exchange of hand-shaking, Kyle and Annie went with the man and woman. Soon they immediately regretted it.**

Any sign of smiles disappeared.

**Jake and Greg were also twins and twelve-years-old, just like Jane and Kim. Both boys have dark brown hair and black eyes, so it was hard to tell them apart. They were huge pranksters at school, always jumping from behind the corner, dropping buckets of baking powder in the school pool.**

"They have a pool at their school?" asked one of the muggle-born students. Everyone looked on in envy.

**One time, Jake squirted maple syrup all-over one of the professors, while Greg poured a bucket of feathers on him.**

"Merlin's sagging-" started Fred.

"-Left butt-cheek." finished George. Laughter filled the Great Hall as the Weasley twins came up with an idea. Molly was scowling, but trying not to laugh.

**The little, baby girl heard coffee pouring into a cup. She quickly averted her eyes to something else in the room. The night went on and everything was going to be okay for the little girl. She was going to live a happy life with her new family. Nothing could ruin this. But being just a baby, this little girl would not know about what would happen to her. And this family is very mysterious, no-one knows much about them. This little girl is only seven-months-old, and yet she's going to be very much in danger.**

**Melody Syjr needs to watch her back if she wants to survive.**

"That's the end of the chapter." said Madam Toad. Everyone broke into applause. (**And by everyone, I also mean the Slytherins and Snape.**)

"Is it okay if I read the next chapter, Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded and handed the book to him.

"**Unusual Daily Occurence"**

* * *

**I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a whole month to write it out...**

**SHUGGAH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! X3 ("SHUGGAH" not guaranteed)**

**TTFN! BYE!**


End file.
